1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cosmetic cleansing products and in particular, to cosmetics products which are used to both clean and exfoliate dead skin cells from the face and other parts of the body such as the hands, arms, torso, back and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art references are found to be relevant in the area of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,970 issued to Hayashi on Oct. 11, 1988 for “Lubricant For Use In Parer Coating And Method For Producing The Same” (hereafter the “Hayashi Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,265 issued to Fowler on Jul. 9, 1996 for “Thickened Nonabrasive Personal Cleansing Compositions” (hereafter the “Fowler Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,855 issued to Quay on Sep. 24, 1996 for “Phase Shift Colloids As Ultrasound Contrast Agents” (hereafter the “'855 Quay Patent”);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,723 issued to Quay on Jan. 21, 1997 for “Method For Preparing Storage Stable Colloids” (hereafter the “'723 Quay Patent”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,577 issued to Fowler on Aug. 19, 1997 for “Thickened Nonabrasive Personal Cleansing Compositions” (hereafter the “Fowler Patent”);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,607 issued to Quay on Jan. 13, 1998 for “Phase Shift Colloids As Ultrasound Contrast Agents” (hereafter the “'607 Quay Patent”);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,696 issued to Quay on Mar. 2, 1999 for “Composition Comprising A Fluorine Containing Surfactant And Perfluoropentane For Ultrasound” (hereafter the “'696 Quay Patent”);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,805 B1 issued to Bratescu on Oct. 23, 2001 for “Shampoo And Body Wash Composition Comprising Ternary Surfactant Blends Of Cationic, Anionic, And Bridging Surfactants And methods Of Preparing Same” (hereafter the “Bratescu Patent”);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,855 B1 issued to Albacarys on Jan. 15, 2002 for “Cleansing Articles For Skin And/Or Hair Which Also Deposit Skin Care Actives” (hereafter the “Albacarys Patent”);
10. PCT Application No. PCT/US99/10405 filed on May 15, 1999 by Damon Dalrymple for “Clear Personal Care Formulations Containing Quaternary Ammonium Compounds And Other Nitrogen-Containing Compounds” (hereafter the “Dalrymple PCT Application”).
11. PCT Application No. PCT/US95/10485 filed on Aug. 15, 1995 by Timothy Fowler for “Personal Cleansing Compositions” (hereafter the “Fowler PCT Application”).
12. EPO Application No. 93303880.4 filed on May 19, 1993 by Robert Stanley Lee for “Exfoliant Composition” (hereafter the “Lee European Application”).
13. EPO Application No. 87111699.2 filed on Aug. 12, 1987 by Yukio Ozaki for “Scrubbing Agent And Process For Producing The Same” (hereafter the “Ozaki European Application”).
The Hayashi Patent discloses a lubricant for use in paper coating and method for producing the same. The purpose of citing the Hayashi Patent is that it discloses a lubricant that contains both sodium polyacrylate and ethylhexyl stearate. However, the purpose and use of this innovation is completely different from the present invention.
The '265 Fowler Patent discloses a non-abrasive thickened aqueous-based personal cleansing composition. The compositions utilize insoluble micronized cleansing particles but do not use ethylhexyl stearate.
The '855 Quay Patent is a phase shift colloidal as ultrasound contrast agent which discloses agents for enhancing the contrast in a diagnostic ultrasound procedure.
The '723 Quay Patent discloses a method for preparing storage stable colloids, again used with ultrasound.
The '607 Quay Patent also discloses a method for preparing storage stable colloids, again used with ultrasound.
The '696 Quay Patent also discloses a method for preparing storage stable colloids, again used with ultrasound.
The '577 Fowler Patent relates to nonabrasive thickened aqueous-based personal cleansing compositions. These compositions utilize insoluble micronized cleansing particles of the fine particle size that are not tactiley perceived by the user during the cleansing process and which provide improved cleansing performance. This patent does not show the use of ethylhexyl stearate.
The Bratescu Patent discloses a shampoo and body wash composition comprising ternary surfactant blends of cationic, anionic, and bridging surfactants and methods of preparing same. This patent does not disclose the use of ethylhexyl stearate.
The Albacarys Patent discloses a substantially dry, disposable, personal cleansing article useful for both cleansing the skin or hair and delivering skin care actives onto the skin or hair. The article comprises a water insoluble substrate, a lathering surfactant, and a skin care active component. This patent does not disclose the use of ethylhexyl stearate.
The PCT Application to Dalrymple discloses a personal care formulation.
The Fowler PCT Application is comparable to the United States case of Fowler.
The Lee European Application discloses an exfoliant composition.
Finally, the Ozaki European Application also discloses a scrubbing agent.
While exfoliating compounds have already been developed in the prior art, many exfoliating compounds either do not provide a sufficiently deep cleansing action or alternatively, may be sufficiently abrasive to damage sensitive skin, especially on a woman's face. Therefore, there is a significant need for an improved facial and body scrub which can deep clean skin tissue and also exfoliate dead skin cells while at the same time not damaging sensitive skin.